


Blue Rosé

by cress_the_fander



Category: Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saiyans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress_the_fander/pseuds/cress_the_fander
Summary: It was meant to be a normal day, with Future Trunks working with his mother in his own time. But when a mysterious figure appears from another dimension, there’s only one man strong enough to take him on: The Potara Warrior, Vegito.
Relationships: Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball), Vegito/Gogeta (Dragon Ball), Vegito/Gogeta Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a divergent world, certain things will be the same and certain things will be different. Constructive criticism is definitely welcome, so please enjoy!

“Trunks! Are you almost done with those boxes? There’s still more I need help to unload!”

“Coming Mom!” He sighs as he sets down the one he had, a big one filled with food capsules. “Are those ones there the cars or houses?”

“Houses! The cars are still being finished!” Bulma herself stands up straight, her work clothes covered in stains from the metal parts and oil she works with constantly. “What about the water? Were they already sent?”

Trunks nods as he walks over, wiping his hands on his pants to clean them. “Yeah, Mai is driving over to the North Campsite with them now.” Heaving, he lifts up another one, making sure to use his legs yo do so. “I’m just glad there’s enough to send.”

Bulma smiles, shaking her head. “When will you learn to not underestimate me? I may be your mom, but I’m still a genius!”

It took another ten or so minutes to get everything packed away into the other truck. “This is great Mom! With this much in supplies, they’ll have enough to rebuild! We just have to wait for the cars and for Mai to come back.”

He looked back from the side of the truck to see his mom sitting on one of the chairs they brought outside. Done with the day’s work, she untied her hair from the bun and put it into a loose ponytail. “You’ve been doing so much lately, why don’t you go and take a break?”

Trunks looked at her like she was crazy. “A break? Mom, I can’t take a break! There are still so many people that need help!” But she just shook her head, like it was an argument she expected but didn’t like.

“You know, you’re just as stubborn as your father was. You must get it from him.” He knew better than to say anything; he didn’t want the good day to be ruined, the best one they’ve had in a while when it comes to productivity. 500 capsules each of the cars, houses, food, and water sent to one of the main residential areas that still exist. It took a while, but since the Capsule Corp. factories have been repaired to be functional, it’s been a breeze. It’s hard to believe, but everything is finally beginning to work out for the better!

Except then, things started to change. It started with the wind. It turned to the south too sharply with a strong gust, followed by a softer but constant breeze. That wouldn’t be too much on its own, sure; hell, it could be from a storm or something. When Trunks had looked up to see what was wrong, the sky was darker than it should have been at noon. There was something unnatural about it.

“Mom, get inside. Something here is wrong.” Bulma looks at her son, about to argue until she sees him draw his sword from his back. “It May get ugly out here.”

“Right.” She doesn’t want to, but she knows that she would probably only get in the way. The door closed once she was inside, leaving her son outside with whatever was happening.

Trunks stayed very still, keeping his energy low just in case this thing could sense it. He stood silently where he was for a moment when something changed over to the eastern side of West City. By the time he turned his head, there was an explosion that caused a near blinding light. His grip on his sword tightened as he felt so many energy signatures fade at the same time.

Immediately, he was flying to the site where whatever that has happened. He floats about the now ruined part of the city, the people left alive scrambling to get to safety. “Who are you? Who’s doing this?!” He felt something on the ground then, so he touched down, looking around for this mysterious being.

What startles him first is the energy signature; it’s like nothing he’s ever felt. It’s oddly familiar as if it belongs to a person he’s met before. But then it also feels like two separate energies at once, bound together by something else entirely. It was also unique with all of the oddities of it.

Then, he sees the man himself.

“A halfling? Interesting. Though you may be a bit of a waste if not used correctly.” The being is a man, standing at about Trunks’ own height. Something about him again rings a bell. Maybe it’s the spiked black hair with only a single bang hanging down, or it may be his face. What was new was his clothes. His shoes and pants were black, tied at his waist with a long crimson sash, the ends of it flowing loosely in the wind. He also had a black, long-sleeved shirt that was skin-tight, with a dark gray vest over top of it.

“What are you talking about you bastard?! Stop what you’re doing before I make you!” Trunks couldn’t let this freak hurt anyone else, no matter who he was. He transformed into Super Saiyan 2 in anticipation of what the man could be capable of.

“So you can transform? It’s more than I expected of a halfling.” The stranger smirked at him, a superior look in his eye. “Alright, I’ll humor you. It’s been a while since I’ve been entertained.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, I’m so excited! As always, constructive criticism is welcome!

It’s a beautiful day really. Beerus is currently enjoying his alone time, awake since he only just recently finished his last nap. The trickling of the stream nearby helped to relax him further, soothing him to a state of consciousness beyond sleep. Truly, today is a great day. Perhaps later, he should have Whis make him some-

“Shut your mouth Kakarot! Eat my dust!”

Of course, things couldn’t stay peaceful. One moment Beerus was fine, and the next he was covered with dirt from his own planet. He stood up, growling at the two Saiyans. “What have I told you idiots about bothering me?! Don’t do it!”

“Ehehe, sorry Beerus!” Goku smiled at him, scratching the top of his head. “I guess Vegeta and I just got caught up in the heat of the moment!”

“Speak for yourself clown! Don’t put words in my mouth!” Vegeta is floating in the air with his regular stance; arms crossed over his chest and a sour look on his face. Typical for the Prince of Saiyans.

The god’s eye twitches as his angel appears next to him. “I think that blue hair dye of theirs is seeping into their brains.” His thin tail lashed behind him from his anger. His attendant only laughed.

“Oh ho ho! I suppose they could be! But perhaps they are just in a good mood. After all, Vegeta only destroyed half the land he usually does.”

“Whatever, I don’t really care as long as it’s fixed in the end.” Beerus replies with a finger in his ear to clean something out. “And a good snack.”

“Lighten up Beerus!” Zeno, why does Goku always have to be so loud and bright? “Say, you wanna join in? There’s plenty of sparing to go around!”

He rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t. What could possibly make you think otherwise, I have no idea. Now, leave me alone!” He sighs through his nose as he sits down and lays back to relax. Sure, that was one thing, but it can’t get worse. Surely-

Ugh, of course.  He’s here now. “Whis, we have a visitor. Put lunch on hold for the moment, and bring him here.”

“Of course my lord. It will be done right away.” He’s gone as soon as he says it, leaving Beerus to rub his temples. Why can’t he just have one afternoon of relaxation these days? It seems like every time he’s awake, some universe-destroying event is taking place.

The two Saiyans touch down next to the god, intrigued by the current events. Goku is the one that gets in his face, as should be expected by now. “What’s going on Lord Beerus? Who’s here?”

“The Supreme Kai.” Beerus says deadpanning because he is just not in the mood for any of this.

“The Supreme Kai?! What’s he doing here?! Why-ow!” He holds the back of his head, now hurting from Vegeta hitting him.

“Idiot! Why would he know why he’s here?! He’s just as in the dark as we are!”

“Okay Vegeta, geez! You don’t gotta hit me!” He pouted. He wasn’t ready for it, so it really hurt a bunch!

“Both of you, silence!” Beerus shouted, fed up with the both of them. “Whatever the reason, it better be a good one for disturbing me.” If it wasn’t, he may need to teach the Kai a lesson personally.

“Here we are.” There was Whis, and sure enough the Supreme Kai, Shin.

“Thank you very much Whis. Your assistance is much appreciated.” The Kai speaks as Whis goes back to his usual position next to Beerus.

Beerus still isn’t happy though. “What do you want, Shin? It had better be worth my time. You know I hate being bothered.”

Shin was sweating slightly, nervous. However, he can’t afford to be afraid now. “I understand Lord Beerus, but I think that you will find this important. The Dimensional Walls have been broken.”

That makes the god of destruction freeze. What did he just say? “You shouldn’t joke about that. It’s not even possible!”

“Possible or not, it has happened.” He takes a breath in, attempting to calm his nerves. “The barriers between dimensions have been broken by someone from another dimension. I’ve come here to get help from Goku and Vegeta, the strongest warriors I know.”

That’s when Goku stood between them, confused. “The walls are...broken? Between dimensions? That doesn’t sound good at all! What universe are they from?”

Rather than an answer, Beerus shouts at him. “You idiot! He didn’t say anything about universes, he is talking about the dimensions!”

“Why do you both keep hitting me? I’m just asking questions!”

Shin sighs, but accepts it. Goku is always like this. “You see, our universe is one of 12 in our dimension, us being Universe 7. However, our multiverse is but one single dimension. Each dimension, unlike universes within a one, will have different rules and laws. A regular person in one dimension could not exist in the next. Or, they could also be a god or some kind of demon. Anything is possible, except for someone that can break through the barriers between dimensions. They are so strong, only angels, the Grand Priest, and the Omni King are said to be able to travel between them.”

Though he stays quiet, Vegeta is gritting his teeth. Alternate universes, fine, he can take that. But alternate dimensions?! This is even worse than he thought! And the Kai wasn’t even done.

“The force of the barriers being broken is so strong, I was able to feel it even though it happened in an alternate timeline. I’ve retrieved the Time Rings to being Goku and Vegeta with me to the future to fight the man who did this.”

“Why should I bother?” Vegeta spat out, upset as usual. “It’s not my timeline, so I have no reason to give a damn!”

Again, Shin expected this. “Because Vegeta, the Trunks from the future is fighting him. If he isn’t helped, he could be killed, or worse.” That got the prince.

“Hmph, fine! But it better not take long, I have things to do!”

Shin nodded. “Understood.” Quickly he put the thing on, and once the Saiyans each had a hand on one of his shoulders, they were off through time.

Beerus sighs, rubbing his temple. “Should we be worried about that Whis?”

The angel hummed for a moment, thinking. “I don’t think so my lord. Things will work out for them, one way or another.”

“Hmph, I should hope so. If the dimensions get ripped apart, I won’t be able to have any more of the Earthen pudding. That reminds me, the next time you visit Earth, get more pudding from Bulma.”

“Understood, Lord Beerus.”


End file.
